Amistad o amor?¿
by miss-freak
Summary: James y Lily estan a punto de comenzar su septimo curso en Hogwarts, durante sexto año pudierón conocerse mejor, y ahora son grandes amigos...James podra lograr ver a Lily como una a lios amorosos y mucho entretenimiento!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Todos los personajes fueron creados por Rowling salvo por algunos, este fic no esta hecho con fines lucrativos.

Capitulo 1: Un día de reencuentros.

Lily Evans una pelirroja de 16 años se hallaba en el Callejón Diagon comprando sus útiles para el 7mo año escolar en Hogwarts.

-Mmm…a ver…mis libros ya están, las túnicas también, plumas, pergaminos, si esta todo…solo me vendría muy bien un helado .

La chica siguió caminando hacia la famosa heladería Florean Fortescue.

Cuando alguien desde atrás le tapo los ojos.

-Adivina quien soy?

-Potter!

El chico sonrió y la dio vuelta.-Desde cuando soy Potter?

-Era broma…hola James…-Dice la chica sonriendo.

-Ya has comprado tus cosas?

-Si lo eh hecho…y tu?

-También…aprovechemos para pasear un poco.-James se sentía muy feliz de ahora ser el amigo de Lily, aunque todavía seguía volviéndolo loco…pero no quería arruinar la linda relación que llevaban ambos.

-Tomemos un helado

-Pues yo invito…de que lo quieres?

-De…dulce de leche granizado y…banana Split

-Pues…yo quiero de frutilla…-Ambos fueron al interior de la heladería, pero para su fortuna, el dueño les regalo los helados.

-Es muy bueno el dueño no crees?.-Dice Lily muy contenta, mientras tomaba su helado.

-Si lo es…aparte de que hace unos helados deliciosos.-Dice James con una sonrisa.-Luego quieres ir a comer a mi casa?

-Oh no se…tendría que enviarle una lechuza a mi madre y no tengo una.

-No te preocupes, luego se la enviamos desde mi casa.

-No crees que a tu abuela le moleste?

-Para nada! Ella te adora Lily…Tanto como yo a ti…-Piensa James un poco desilusionado.

-Pues entonces acepto tu propuesta…

James y Lily habían pasado un buen rato en la heladería charlando y comiendo. Hasta que el mediodía se acercaba.

-Será mejor que vallamos a casa, mi abuela nos espera…-El chico le sonrió encantadoramente y tomo la mano de Lily para salir de allí.

-Que raro…James aun no regresa…-La Sra. Potter se encontraba en la entrada de la lujuriosa mansión mirando si llegaba su nieto.

Allí en lo lejos, logró vislumbrar, a un chico alto de buen parecer, junto a una pelirroja, ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

-James!.-La abuela del chico le hace señas con la mano.

Lily y James se apresuraron un poco mas hasta llegar en frente de la Sra. Potter.

-Lo siento abuela…es que me encontré a Lily…-Dice mirando a la pelirroja.

-Oh esta bien cariño…-Dice sonriendo.-Hola Lily preciosa…como estas?

-Muy bien Sra. Potter y usted?

-Muy bien cariño, pero dime Dorea…si quieren pasen…la comida estará en unos segundos.

-Abuela…iremos a mandar una carta a los padres de Lily, para avisarles que se queda a comer.

-Oh por su puesto…Gwinnet esta en tu alcoba James.

-Ven Lily…-El chico volvió a tomar la mano de la pelirroja y subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación del moreno.

-Lily…allí tienes plumas y pergaminos…-Dice James nerviosamente, señalando arriba de un escritorio.

-Bien gracias…-Lily se dirigió lentamente allí y comenzó a escribir.

James mientras tanto jugaba con una Snitch…miraba a la pelirroja…con una sonrisa boba…realmente le gustaba, la quería, la amaba…prácticamente lo volvía loco…se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría estar con ella…si alguna vez probaría esos labios rojos…si alguna vez estaría tan cerca de ella tal así que podría ver sus pecas…

-James…James…-Una voz atravesó los pensamientos del joven.

Este volvió en si.-Ah?...este…lo siento Lily…-El chico sonrió.

-Ya mande la carta…

-Bien, genial…

-Tienes una bonita casa James

-Gracias…mi abuela se encarga de todo aquí…quieres bajar?

-Claro…así ayudamos a tu abuela, te parece?

-Si me parece bien Lily…-Ambos bajaron las escaleras, y se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

-Abuela, venimos a ayudarte.-Dice James.

-Oh chicos…no se molesten!

-Para nada Dorea…no es ninguna molestia…es mas me complace ayudarla…-Dice la pelirroja con una amistosa sonrisa.

-Oh que linda eres Lily…bueno pues si así lo quieren vallan colocando los platos en la mesa…

-Abuela podemos usar magia?.-Decía James suplicante.

-De ninguna manera jovencito, no hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad…sabes como son los del ministerio…

-Pero solo faltan unos pocos meses para que cumpla 18!.-Se queja James.

-Las reglas son las reglas y están hechas…

-Para cumplirlas…-Termina Lily.

-Deberías seguir el consejo de tu amiga Lily.

-Ella siempre sigue las reglas jajaja

Lily le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Ouch! Abuela Lily me arremete físicamente jajaja.

-James no seas exagerado…vamos, pongan la mesa niños…

-Ven Lils…aquí estan los platos, las copas y los cubiertos…-Los chicos pusieron la mesa entre risas y chistes por parte de James.

Lily la estaba pasando genial con James, el chico era tan chistoso y amable, se preguntaba porque lo había ignorado tantos años…siendo una persona tan linda y agradable…le encantaba cuando le sonreía, o le daba cariñosos besos en la mejilla o cuando le susurraba en el oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

No Lily…Se dijo así misma.

-Pues bien…ya esta todo…solo falta que venga…

-Buenos días a todos!.-Dijo Charles Potter, el abuelo de James, era muy parecido al chico, con esa sonrisa vivaz, el pelo despeinado, (según James toda la parte masculina de los Potter había heredado ese cabello), y con ese brillo en los ojos. Era como James solo que en mucho mas adulto.

-Hola abuelo!.-James corre a abrazarlo.-Mira…eh traído a Lily…

-Buenos días Sr. Potter…-Dice la joven educadamente.

-Dime Charles…-Sonríe.-Así que tu eres la famosa Lily Evans…

-Ehh…si soy yo…porque famosa?

-Mi nieto me habla todo el tiempo de ti, y tiene una foto tulla en su habitación…

-Abuelo ¬¬.-Dice James mirándolo de reojo.

-Oh lo siento…olvida lo ultimo Lily…-Charles le guiña un ojo, a lo que Lily se sonroja un poco, ante el comentario de Charles.

-Hola cariño…-Charles saluda con un beso a su esposa.

-Abuelo! Que es lo que haces en el trabajo?.-Dice James como niño pequeño.

-Pues…asuntos secretos del ministerio…me temo que no puedo decir que es lo que hago allí…

Lily miraba al abuelo de James, como queriendo saber que hacía.

-Abuela…nos dices?

-Ni yo lo se cariño…vengan a sentarse…-

James y Lily se sentaron.

-Sabes Lily? con la abuela nos hemos imaginado todos estos años que es lo que podría a llegar a hacer el abuelo en su trabajo…pensamos que tal vez hacían carreras con autos…o que tal vez revisaban algo acerca de extraterrestres, o cosas así

-James! Eres un payaso!.-Decía Lily entre risas.

-Charan! La comida esta lista chicos…-La Sra. Potter puso sobre la mesa un delicioso pavo al horno en la mesa, junto a otras deliciosas comidas.

James y Charles se sirvieron de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, comían alocadamente.

-Lily…como veras estos dos son unas pirañas…

La pelirroja se rió ante el comentario.

-Al menos somos sanos nn-Responden Charles y James.-Y yo soy un buen chico en forma jajaja…y Lily no come nada…-Dice viendo el plato.

-Si que como James!

-No parece linda…-Dice Charles mirándola.

-Oh Charles! Si que come…es solo que ustedes comen…como decirlo…''Abundantemente''.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a reírse.

-Abuela yo ya estoy satisfecho…

-Yo también lo estoy Dorea…-Dice Lily.-Debo felicitarla, su comida esta realmente deliciosa…

-Oh gracias querida…será un placer volverte a ver por aquí

-El placer sería mío…

-Oh vasta de buenos modales!.-Dice James sonriendo.-Bien…abuela puedo ir a dar un paseo por los jardines junto a Lily?

-Claro cariño, de ahora en mas son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

-Gracias abuela…ven Lily te enseñare los jardines…-El chico toma de la mano a Lily y la lleva corriendo hacia afuera.

-Y…que te parece?.-Dice Charles a su esposa con una media sonrisa.

-Que me parece que?

-Lily…para nuestro James…

-Ohh…es una chica muy agradable, educada, dulce y tierna, no como las otras novias que eran solamente caras bonitas ¬¬

-Lo mismo digo…según James, el esta muy enamorado de ella…pero no logra decírselo…además me contó que hace mucho no se llevaban bien, y que no quiere desperdiciar esta oportunidad…

-Charles…deberías hablar con el chico, darle consejos…James no sabe como ser caballeroso…bueno, si sabe…pero a su manera…

-Pues si…esta noche lo intentare…

James y Lily caminaban por los hermosos jardines de la mansión Potter, era todo tan perfumado, lindo, que parecía un cuento.

-Es realmente hermoso el jardín…

-No tanto como tu…-James toma una rosa y la pasa delicadamente por el rostro de Lily. La pelirroja se sonroja levemente.

-No digas tonterías…

-No las digo…solo…digo la más pura y santa verdad Lily…alrededor de todas estas rosas…tu eres la más bella…

Esta vez Lily se queda sin habla. Y justo en ese instante se escucha un trueno.

-Parece que se avecina la tormenta…no crees…

-Tal parece…pero por ahora podremos estar tranquilos…-James se sienta en una banca, y palmea sus piernas.-Siéntate arriba del buen amigo James…

-Jajaja puedo confiar en ti?

-Llevas haciéndolo un año…porque no ahora?

-Jajaja pero si…

El chico la toma repentinamente y la sienta sobre el.

-Ahora si te tengo y no te me escapas…-James sonríe burlonamente mientras abraza a la pelirroja.

-Lindo perfume James

-Jajaja…te gusta?.-Dice revolviéndose sus cabellos nerviosamente.

-Si huele bastante bien…aunque debo decirte que siempre tuve fascinación por los perfumes masculinos jajaja.

-Mira tu…no lo sabia, pues entonces te comprare uno, para que luzcas menos femenina.

-Que idiota!.

-Y con orgullo…-Dice mirándola fijamente, estando muy cerca de ella.

Primer deseo…cumplido, James estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Lily, y casi podía contarle las pequeñas pecas.

Pero de repente, una lechuza albina, se poso frente a ellos.

-Es Gwinnet…y trae una nota…

-Debe de ser de mis padres…-Dice la pelirroja mientras le sacaba el pergamino a la lechuza.

En el pergamino decía lo siguiente:

''Lily…iremos a recogerte a la casa de James a las 7 de la tarde…tu amigo de Francia ah llegado…lo llevaremos allí para que lo veas…''

-Jacques!.

-Quien es el?.-Dice James frunciendo el seño.

-Es mi amigo de Francia, lo eh conocido en las vacaciones…

-Oh ya veo…-Dice el chico un tanto celoso.

-Que te sucede James?

-Nada Lily…no es nada…

-Te noto distante…

-No pasa nada…te lo aseguro…-El chico le sonríe.

-Me gusta verte sonreír…

-A mi me gusta verte de cualquier forma…siempre estas preciosa…y…yo…te amo…díselo James…solo díselo……te quiero Lily…

-Yo también James…

-Lily…tendríamos que ir volviendo…esta comenzando a llover…-Dice el chico viendo que comenzaban a caer grandes gotas-

-Si vamos…

-Pero…vallamos por los laberintos…

-No! Me perdería!.

-No vas a ir sola Lily…iras conmigo…

-Entonces si…-

La lluvia comenzó a aumentar, ambos corrían por los jardines.

-Por aquí Lily!.-James la metió en el laberinto, y empezaron a correr por el, pero en un momento James se separo de Lily.

-James?.-La pelirroja se había parado en seco, no escuchaba nada…solo el gotear de la lluvia.-James estas bien?.-La chica se abrazaba a si misma, hacia algo de frio, y su camisa se transparentaba.

Oh dios mío…donde esta?

La chica comenzó a caminar lentamente, pero de repente alguien la tomo por la cintura, haciendo que diera un grito.

-Shhh…tranquila…-La dulce voz de James le susurraba a los oídos a Lily.

-James?

-Si…soy yo…tranquila…-El chico la abrazo dulcemente por detrás…el momento se lo pedía…solo estaban ellos dos, y se escuchaba el goteo de la lluvia…James sin pensarlo dos veces, beso suavemente el cuello de su pelirroja…si…era su pelirroja, de nadie mas…

-James…que que…?

-Confía en mi princesa…-Decía el chico con el mismo tono cariñoso y dulce en su voz. Esta vez la volteo suavemente, y la apoyo contra el laberinto, la tomo de la cintura y fijo su vista en los verdes de su pelirroja.

Lily solo lo miraba, sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago, temblaba de pies a cabeza, no por el frió, si no porque sabía lo que sucedería en pocos segundos. Realmente lo deseaba, no había vuelta atrás…ya se encontraba allí.

James la atrajo más hacia si…cerró sus ojos y…la beso…y le puso su alma a ese primer beso con la pelirroja, acariciaba lentamente la sutil espalda de su Lily, mientras la besa fina, suave y delicadamente.

Por su parte la pelirroja abrazaba con ganas infinitas al moreno, sin saber porque, deseaba que eso pasara…pero había algo dentro suyo que la carcomía, que hacía que no siguiera el beso…

James se separo de ella y la miro por muchos segundos, hasta llegar a decir la palabra más esperada.-Te amo…simplemente es así…te amo…desde el primer momento que te vi sabía que eras para mi…te amo…te ame…y siempre te amare…

-James yo…

-No digas nada…por favor…-Le decía suplicante.-Solo…deja que este recuerdo me perdure…luego si quieres puedes golpearme, matarme, descuartizarme insultarme o lo que tu quieras…solo…déjame disfrutarlo…-El chico la abrazo con sentimiento.

La pelirroja se inmutó al abrazo, estaba demasiado pensativa como para responderlo.

-Debo irme…

-Aun no llegan tus padres…

-Porque tardaran tanto?

-Apenas a pasado un minuto Lily…

-Lo siento….James…acompáñame dentro de tu casa…estoy toda mojada…

-Le diré a mi abuela que te de una toalla y ropa…

-Gracias…-

Los dos chicos permanecen callados durante todo el viaje hacia la casa del chico.

Una vez allí, entran, y aparece la abuela de James.

-Oh chicos! Están totalmente mojados!.-En ese instante aparecieron dos elfos con dos toallas.

-Lily cariño…te acompaño arriba, te daré ropa…-La pelirroja fue con Dorea hacia arriba en busca de otra ropa, en cambio James se quedo en la puerta, con la toalla envuelta.

-Yo que tu disimulo esa sonrisa de idiota…-Dice Charles con una sonrisa picara.

-Abuelo!.-Dice James volviendo en si.

-James, James James…lo eh visto todo…

El chico se quedo de piedra, y el rubor se apodero de su rostro.

-Tranquilo muchacho…tranquilo…se cuanto te gusta esa chica…

-Me trae loco abuelo…-Dice James resignadamente.-Recién…nos besamos, y no me rechazo…pero..quiero mostrarle cuanto la amo…es mas…al salir de Hogwarts me encantaría vivir con ella…y…y….tal vez casarnos…-Dice sonrojándose aun mas.

Charles sonríe emocionadamente.-Y lo harás muchacho…solo tienes que empeñarte un poco mas…y lograras tus metas…eso te lo aseguro…

-Pero…ella me aceptara?

-Claro muchacho, es más…invítala mañana nuevamente…

-No podrá…

-Ah? Y porque?

-Porque viene su ''Amiguito'' Francés.-Dice James con desdén.

-Ohh…gran problema..deberías tenerla bien vigilada…

-Y como?

-Pues…no lo se…bah! No te preocupes James…solo es una semana…y en Hogwarts será toda tulla

-No…esta el idiota de Diggory.

-Oh James!...y que tiene ese tal Diggory que no tengas tu?

-Es prefecto ¬¬

-Y tu eres el capitán del equipo de quidditch, guapo, popular, simpático, y el Premio Anual…-Dice mostrando un sobre, y luego entregándole una insignia dorada.

-El premio que?.-Dice James sin creerlo.

-El premio anual muchacho…hoy en la mañana llego…quería que fuera una sorpresa…

-Oh santo cielo!...esto me ayudara mucho con Lily!

-Ves? Ahora todo no será tan difícil como creías…

En ese momento baja Lily con un precioso sweater verde esmeralda que combinaban con sus ojos, y con unos jeans azules.

-Lily mira!.-Dice James entusiasmado, enseñándole la insignia.

-Dios mío! ¿tu también?

-Eh?

-Si! Yo soy premio anual James! Esta mañana me informó mi madre.-Ambos chicos saltaron en felicidad y se abrazaron. Pero se sonrojaron y se soltaron-.

-Felicitaciones James…

-Lo mismo digo…

Una bocina de un auto se escucho por afuera, Lily miro por la ventana.

-Son mis padres…

-Oh bueno querida, regresa cuando quieras…-Dorea la abraza.

-Si Lily…así James y Sirius podrán divertirse…

-Sirius?

-Oh si, Sirius vive con nosotros, solo que hoy tuvo que ir a arreglar ''Asuntos Familiares''

-Ya veo…en fin…muchas gracias por todo…un placer…

-Cuando quieras linda…

-Te acompaño Lily…-James dijo eso, ya que le daba mucha intuición ese tal Jacques…el niño Francés.

-Gracias…adiós!

James y Lily salieron, hasta llegar a la entrada, allí se hallaba la madre de Lily y el padre, y a su lado por desgracia el chico Francés…era guapo…de unos grises y cabellera dorada, era como un actor de películas.

-Jacques!.-Lily abrazo al chico.

-Lily…estas muy bonita este año…-Dice con un marcado Francés.

-Mira..el es James Potter…un compañero de mi…internado…

-Un placeg Potter…-Dice con desdén extiendo su mano.

-Igualmente…Jacques?.-Dice James apretándole la mano mas que saludándolo.

-Jacques Duvarry…-Dice este soltándose inmediatamente.

-Hola Sres. Evans…como los han tratado las vacaciones?

-Oh muy bien James…gracias por preguntar…y se divirtieron hoy?

James y Lily se miran y sonríe.-Si…mejor que nunca…

-Pues nos alegramos…bueno…debemos irnos…hasta luego.

-Adiós!...Hey! Jacques!.-Dice James antes de que se vallan.-Cuida bien a Mi pelirroja!.-Los padres de Lily ríen al igual que la chica, Jacques solo reprimió una mueca.

James dio media vuelta de regresó a su casa…si algo tenía en claro ese día…es que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Nuevo curso y sorpresas´´:**

Faltaba solo un día para que Lily Evans regresara a Hogwarts, su amigo Jacques había regresado a Francia, ya que comenzaría sus clases.

La pelirroja estaba dando los últimos toques a su maleta, para el día siguiente. Pero repentinamente una lechuza albina se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Valla…pero si es la lechuza de James…-La chica se acerco a la misma y tomó la carta. En ella decía.

_Querida Lily:_

_Siento molestarte, pero para serte sincero no dejo de pensar en ti…_-La pelirroja se sonroja.-_Por suerte mañana nos volveremos a ver, tienes que contarme como te trato Jacques jaja…lo siento debo asegurarme del bienestar de mi pelirroja jajaja…era broma…espero no incomodarte con mis palabras…pero es la verdad Lily…te quiero demasiado._

_Me voy despidiendo de ti. Besos!_

_Con cariño… _

_James Potter._

_P.D: Te espero en la estación…por favor debo hablar contigo…_

---------Mansión Potter---------

-Espera…a ver si entiendo bien…besaste a Evans? o.O.-Le pregunta Sirius a James.

-Si Sirius….lo hice…-Dice mirando una foto de la pelirroja.

-¿No te abofeteo?

-No…

-¿Nada? o.O

-Que no!

-Uy bueno…que delicado ¬¬

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Besala otra vez!

-No!

-Entonces la beso yo

-Sirius ¬¬

-….

-Bueno ya basta! Creí que me ayudarías…

-Jajaja! Es que es divertido hacerte enojar XD…bueno te aconsejo que hables con Evans…

-Si eso haré…

-Bien pues ahora vallamos a comer cornamenta, me muero de hambre 

-Tu siempre tienes hambre ¬.¬

Los chicos entre una risa prolongada van a cenar.

-----------------

Al otro día…

-----------------

Lily se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose para ir a la estación.

Llevaba su larga cabellera rojiza atada en una media coleta con un moño negro y la habitual y ya conocida túnica de Hogwarts.

-Mamá! Ya estoy lista.-Dice Lily bajando las escaleras con su equipaje.

-Bien cariño, sube al auto con tu papá, en un segundo estaré allí.

Lily obedeció a su madre y fue hacia el auto.

-Este es tu último año…-Le dice el padre de Lily.

-Si lo es….-Responde ella un tanto triste.

-¿Nostalgia?

-Si jaja, solo un poco…

-Cariño…-Dice el padre volteándose a verla.-Quiero que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti…

-Gracias papá…

-Aun lado fenómeno!.-Dice Petunia empujando a su hermana.

-No llames así a tu hermana!.-La regañó la Sra. Evans.

Petunia solo refunfuñaba cosas inaudibles.

-.Bien…King's Cross allí vamos….-Anuncia el Sr. Evans.

Al arrancar el auto Lily sonríe, y mira por ultima vez su hogar.

------------------------------------

Estación…

------------------------------------

-Hey James! Iré a ver a Sara…-Dice Sirius señalando a su novia, una chica de cabellos dorados largos y con unos preciosos ojos café.

-Bien yo esperaré a Lily aquí junto a mis abuelos…

En tanto Lily junto a sus padres, se empeñaba en buscar a James.

-Lily!.-Grito el chico desde lejos, al ver esa hermosa mata de pelo pelirrojo que se movía con el viento,

-Mamá! Allí esta James con sus abuelos!

Los Evans fueron hacia los Potter, y Lily paro en los brazos de James.

-Ya te extrañaba…-Le dice en un susurro el chico, luego se separa y mira a sus abuelos.

-Abuelos…ellos son los padres de Lily…

-Oh! Un placer Sres. Evans.-Dicen ambos.

-Soy Charlote Evans…-Dice la madre de Lily.

-Y yo George Evans, un placer…

-Parece que nuestros chicos se llevan bien.-Dice Dorea mirando a James y a Lily.

-Claro que si, aparte mi James quiere mucho a su hija Sr. Evans…

-Abuelo!.-Dice James muy avergonzado.

El Sr. Evans se empieza a reír.-James…solo te diré que cuides mucho a mi Lily.

-Mi vida depende de ello Sr. Evans…-Dice el chico sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara.

-Niños….deberían irse al bagon…Sirius y Sam ya cruzaron la barrera.

James y Lily asienten levemente, se despiden de sus familiares y cruzan la barrera.

-Te sentaras conmigo…verdad?

-Si lo haré…además…ahora somos los Premios Anuales…

-Lo se…-Dice James sonriéndole.

-James! Lily!.-Un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos miel se les acerca.

-Remus!.-Ambos lo abrazan.

-Los estuve buscando…en donde estaban?

-Los padres de Lily y mis abuelos se pusieron a hablar jajaja, por eso tardamos.

-Oh ya veo…y que tal el verano?

Lily se encoge de hombros.-Bien…y tu pequeño problema peludo?.-Lily ya sabía el problema de Remus, y Los Merodeadores y ella apodaban así al problema de Remus.

-Igual que siempre…se dice que tal vez halla una poción para calmar eso!.-Dice muy emocionado.

-Oh que bien! ¿la tienes?

-No…aun no la terminan….

-Ohh bueno ya la tendrán Rem .-Le dice James.

En ese momento el ruido del gran tren escarlata lo sobresalta.

-Será mejor que vallamos subiendo…no creen?-Se apresura a decir el Licántropo.

James, Lily y Remus van corriendo hacia el tren y se suben en el.

-Hey chicos, vengan aquí!.-Sirius Black, un joven muy atractivo les hace señas para que fueran hacia el.

Luego saca la cabeza del bagon, su novia Sara Allwather, ella les sonreía encantadoramente a los tres.

Lily, Remus y James se dirigen hacia ellos y entran al bagon-

-¿Qué tal estas Sara?.-Le pregunta Lily amablemente mientras se sienta a su lado.

-Oh muy bien Lily, tengo demasiadas cosas por contarte…

-Yo también…una de ellas es que soy el Premio Anual!

-Hey! Yo también lo soy.-Se apresura a decir James.

-Ohh! Felicidades chicos!.-Remus abraza a sus amigos amistosamente.

-Jamás lo creería de ti Cornamenta…-Dice Sirius entre risas.

-Que tiene de malo?.-El chico frunce el seño.

-Nada, nada jaja…olvídalo…

-¿Quieren chocolates?.-Remus los mira mientras sacaba chocolates de sus bolsillos.

-Eso no se pregunta Lunático!.-James le saca dos chocolates, y uno se lo lanza a su amigo Sirius.

-¿Ustedes chicas?

-No gracias…estamos bien…-Responden las dos al unísono.

-Y bien…cuéntenme que tal fueron sus vacaciones!-Se atreve a preguntar Remus.

Entonces en esos momentos los chicos comienzan a tener una amena charla de sus vacaciones, anécdotas y entre otras cosas más.

--------------------------

Tiempo Después…

---------------------------

Lily se despertó repentinamente, ya que el tren se estaba deteniendo…todo estaba silencioso y oscuro.

_-Que diablos sucede-_Se preguntó a si misma. La chica se acerco a la ventana y llegó a ver que muchas personas entraban al colegio, tenían distintas túnicas.

Varios murmullos por parte de los alumnos se empezaron a escuchar, y la luces se prendieron nuevamente.

-Mmm….¿que sucede?.-Dice un somnoliento Remus, que se estaba estirando.

-Ya llegamos a Hogwarts…y creo que tendremos visitantes…

El chico despierta suavemente a sus amigos, para anunciarles que ya habían llegado.

-Por fin….del aburrimiento que tenía me quede dormido…-Decía James mientras se acomodaba su túnica.

-Ni que lo digas…-Dice Sara acomodando su larga cabellera.-Yo emplee a Sirius de almohada jajaja.

-Que divertido ¬¬.

-Hay no te enojes!.-La chica le sonríe dulcemente.

-Eso no se vale, si sonríes así el enojo se me va rápido…

Sara le guiña un ojo a Lily cómplicemente.

-Bueno listo….vayámonos…-Remus toma su equipaje y sale del bagon lentamente.

En tanto James y Sirius bajaban los equipajes de las chicas y los suyos.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que será un buen año…-Dice Sara mirando a Lily con una sonrisa.

-Porque?

-Simplemente lo se….-La chica mira a Sirius, el le sonríe y ella también.

-Hay algo que me están ocultando…-Dice James mirando de reojo a los dos.

-Para nada James…-Responde rápidamente.-Que habría yo de ocultarte?

-Tu no…tal vez Sirius!

El chico niega con la cabeza.-Estas mal Cornamenta…

Lily sonríe y le da unas palmadas en el hombro a James.-Subamos a ese carruaje de ahí.

-Ehh…si si, vamos…-Se apresura a decir Sara.

-Esperen! ¿y Remus?

-No se…el se adelanto a nosotros…-Dice James ya poniendo un pie en el carruaje.

-Bah! Ya lo veremos en el comedor…

Los dos merodeadores, y las chicas se suben en el carruaje…esta vez sin comentarios ni nada….iban totalmente calladazos, cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

La sacudida del carruaje, hizo sobresaltar a los chicos, Sirius saco la cabeza por la ventana y sonrío.

-Llegamos…-Abre la puerta y se baja inmediatamente, no sin antes haber ayudado a su novia a hacer lo mismo.

-Hogwarts, Hogwarts lindo Hogwarts! .-Dice James canturreando felizmente.-Ahh casi me olvidaba!...Lily necesito hablar contigo…

-Pero? Como?...James ya vamos a entrar!.

-Será rápido…te lo prometo…

-Esta bien…chicos los alcanzamos luego!.

-Bien, nos vemos…-Sirius y Sara comienzan a caminar hacia el interior del castillo, en tanto James llevaba a Lily de la mano hacia un lugar mas intimo.

-Y bien?...

-Bueno Lily…yo como decirlo…desde el momento en el que te bese…-Se sonroja.-No dejo de pensar en ti…

Lily se queda callada sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y bueno yo…pensé…este bueno…quiero saber que significo ese beso para ti…porque para mi lo fue todo..es muy importante…

Lily se muerde el labio inseguramente.-James yo….mira…estoy confundida…y no se, yo te quiero pero….no lo se…

James mira tristemente a Lily….-_Si supieras cuanto te amo…-_Piensa para sus adentros.

-Será mejor que vallamos al comedor James…

-Si….vamos…

Ambos chicos se dirigen en total silencio al comedor, y al entrar se encuentran con la sorpresa de que ya todos estaban sentados…los miran acusadoramente y murmuran.

_-¿Qué tanto miran?-_Pensaba la pelirroja un tanto incomoda.

-Bien…esperemos a la Srta. Evans y al Sr. Potter a que se sienten en su correspondiente mesa.-Anunció el director con una amable sonrisa.

James y Lily de la vergüenza que tenían escogieron un lugar cualquiera de la mesa. Y desde ese momento comenzó la ceremonia de selección, y luego el ya conocido banquete anual.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts!.-El profesor Dumbledore acapara la atención repentinamente.-Os habréis dado cuenta que han llegado nuevos invitados este año…-Un murmullo prolongado se fomento en el salón.-Si…es así, han llegado alumnas y alumnos de las dos más prestigiosas escuelas de Magia y Hechicería…por favor recibamos con un aplauso a las Señoritas de Beauxbatons.

En ese momento, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando a entrar a unas chicas muy bonitas, con los uniformes de Hogwarts, ellas entraban con un andar coqueto que idiotizaban'' al publico masculino.

-Que bonitas son…-Dice James casi babeándose.

-Porque son veelas…-Le responde Lily frunciendo el cejo, mientras miraba a las chicas.

-Tenía que ser demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

Lily rodea sus ojos en blanco mientras sigue mirándolas.

-Pero eso no es todo, también tendremos a los jóvenes de Durmstrang!.

Y esta vez entran por la puerta muchos chicos, que eran muy apuestos, robándose más que un suspiro por parte del público femenino.

-Bien…veo que les agrado la idea…-Dice Albus mirando a sus alumnos.-Pero..se preguntaran el porque de esto…pues verán…decidimos que sería bueno un torneo de Quidditch entre los tres colegios…Hogwarts competirá contra Beauxbatons y Durmstrang….-Los alumnos del colegio comenzaron a murmurar muy emocionados-Pero…antes tendremos que elegir que equipo de las 4 casas de nuestro colegio competirá…para eso dedicaremos la tercera semana de clase solo a los partidos de Quidditch colegiales…el equipo que gane competirá con ambos colegios.

James sonríe mas que emocionado.

-Pues bien, eso es todo por hoy, buenas noches alumnos y descansen!.

-Viste lo que son esas preciosidades Cornamenta?.-Dice Sirius al ver pasar a una joven veela…pero esta solo le mira indiferentemente.

-Estoy aquí Sirius ¬¬.-Le regaña su novia.

-Era solo un comentario Sara, no es para tanto…

-Wow no lo puedo creer.-Dice James

-Si…son hermosas!.

-No idiota, lo del torneo!

-Ahh eso….si es genial…

-Pero y si no quedamos clasificados?

-Lo harás James…-Le dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Tu crees eso?-Al chico le sube la moral.

-Claro que si! Eres el mejor capitán.

-De verdad….muchas gracias Lily…-James se encontraba feliz de que su pelirroja le diera esas palabras de aliento.

-Hay santo cielo!.-Dice apareciéndose repentinamente Remus.

-Hey! Lunático! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba ayudando a Mcgonagall con los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, me ah tenido de aquí para allá…

-Pues tendrás que descansar Rem.-Le dice Sara.

-Si eso haré chicos…buenas noches…-El chico se levanta y camina hacia el dormitorio de chicos.

-Bueno yo también me iré…vamos Sara?.-Pregunta Lily.

Esta asiente levemente con la cabeza y se levanta.-Hasta luego chicos…

James y Sirius asienten levemente…una vez que ellas no están James mira a su amigo.

-¿Qué haré canuto?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Con Lily…me trae loco…creo que tengo la peor enfermedad…

-Oh no! Por favor! Dime que no es eso!.-Dice el ojiazul totalmente asustado, mientras se hecha para atrás.

-Estoy enamorado de Lily uu

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Parte de la sala que se encontraba despierta se voltea a ver a Sirius.

-¿Qué?.-Pregunta este molesto.

Los demás vuelven a lo suyo.

-Podrías ser mas disimulado canuto? ¬¬

-Oh bueno lo siento…en fin si me quieres pedir consejos…puff estas con la persona equivocada Cornamenta…

-Pero si tu estas saliendo con Sara hace mucho tiempo!

-Pero es diferente…-Sirius se levanta dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

-No vengas con excusas! Se que eres otro idiota mas que esta enamorado.

-Nunca digas eso!

-ESTAS ENAMORADOOO!.

Sirius se inmuta a lo que dice su amigo y sigue subiendo las escaleras.

En tanto James se queda muy pensativo y enojado porque todo no salía como el quería…

Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien, weno no tengo mucho x decirlos, solo espero que les guste el fic…me voy yendo!

Saludos! Cuídense!


End file.
